To contribute to hemodynamics of pulsatile flow by continued study of wall-sheer stress and velocity profiles at bifurcations and other non-uniformities in the aortas, by computer simulation using finite-element methods. A computer model for coupled convection and transendothelial diffusion will also be developed. Experimental measurements, for velocity, wall-shear stress and distensibility of excised segments of steer aortas in vitro will be made using a 3-element hot-film probe, a new shear stress gage especially developed for the purpose, and a new clip-gage respectively.